Entropy
by FreakyWriters
Summary: The plot: Bella is in the UK after her fathers work accident, her ex-boyfriend Jacob is gone from her life, and she then meets Edward.. Vampires/Witches/Werewolves. FULL OUTLINE MADE. VERY PROMISING STORYLINE! Encourage with reviews! LEMONY-LIMES TO COME.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a fanfic for Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of these characters.**

It was a escape.

I had gone through so much back in Forks, following the death of Charlie, my father, from a unexpected work accident, here I am.. On a trip to England.

I looked out the window and sighed.

I couldn't take it. My mothers reaction to Charlies death was surprisingly carefree. At least that was what I thought. She tried her best to forget about Charlie after they had divorced, so much that when news arrived of his death, it was even harder for her.

She couldn't take me in. At least not now.

_It's because your face reminds me of him Isabella, I need time, to get things together._ She wrote in the last E-mail I had received from her. _I know that you're going through a lot too, and seeing that It's summer vacation, I think it'd be nice if you spent the summer in England._

I knew there was more to the reason why she wanted me to be sent to England. My house wasn't my property. The suddenness of his death brought the question up of his will. There were only two people who were related to him, his divorced wife, or me, his 17 year old daughter. It was decided that his money would be given to the government, because I wasn't 18, and my money could not be inherited because I had a mother who would support me. Then, she probrably decided that I should go to England until I turn 18 over the summer, then go back to the United States, where I could collect his will.

I sighed again. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, this wasn't. I pulled out my wallet, and inside, tucked inside the rolled up hundred dollar bills (I had 6 thousand dollars for the 2 month trip) was a picture of my boyfriend, Jacob Black, with his messy black hair, and dark skin, a complete contrast with my clean brown hair and pale skin.

God.. Even Jacob isn't with me. He never was. We had dated, and gotten into a relationship in Forks. When I had first arrived, he was younger then I, but he grew really fast. The relationship had been good, but then we suddenly saw less of each other, and eventually, he just dissapeared from my life.. I guess you could say I don't even consider him a boyfriend anymore, and that I'm single again.. Ugh. I don't want to think about this.

I looked out the window again, and the loudspeaker went off:

"Passengers, we have arrived in Liverpool, United Kingdom"

I sighed again. I'm beginning to sigh too much.

"Passengers, the plane has landed. Please get out of your seats, and in a single file, head to the exit and walk to the Luggage Center."

I tucked my wallet gently into my front pocket and went to the exit.

"Have a nice day ma'am, watch your step" a man said, on my way out. He was young, I was guessing maybe around mid twenties, and I wondered why he worked there for just a split second, because I accidentally stumbled, I didn't realize that my foot had landed on a step. The young man then held me at my waist.

"Oh, I'm.. I'm sorry" I said.

"It's fine ma'am, are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, and proceded down the stairs, extra cautious.

When I entered the Luggage center, I immediately spotted my luggage. It was a white one, with a yellow ribbon tied to the handle. I pointed to it, and a middle aged man came over to pick it up for me.

"Okay, luggage A for plane ticket number 491" he said as he picked it off of the rotater and settled it to the floor. He was alittle skinny, and I was surprised that he had so much strength. "I'll need to see your plane ticket and identification"

"Oh, okay" I said. I patted my right jean pocket, and felt smoothness, my skin underneath. I patted my left pocket. Nothing. Coat pockets? Nothing. "Um.. One second" I said, and I gave the man a smile, hoping that he couldn't read my confusion and worriedness that was growing. Where did I put it? "Umm.."

"Ma'am if you can't find it.. I'll give you time, I need to help other--"

"Is there a problem?"

The man who I had seen at the exit of the plane approached me.

"She can't find her plane tickets, nor her identification sir" responded the man with my luggage.

"Really.." the younger man said, I was surprised the way the man with my luggage responded to the younger man, as if he had alot of authority. "You can go assist others, I'll take care of her."

"Yes sir" he responded, and left.

I was alone with the younger man now. It was quiet for a bit, as he stared at me. He then tisked at me and gestured for me to go a corner of the station. I went there with shaking legs. I was in a completely strange country, with no identification, wallet, luggage..

"Hmm.. What are we going to do with you.." he asked. "We could call the United States Embassy, and go through so much trouble, and pay all the fees to get you home.. But ofcourse we wouldn't do that. Or, we could call the police. Your choice."

I looked up at him. His bushy eyebrows gave him a older look. He was staring at me, observing me. I said nothing, but I could feel blood rushing to my face.

"Or.. I could do you a favor." he said.

I lit up. "What is it? Anything, please. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll pay you back all the fees--"

"Or rather.. You do me a favor." he interrupted.

"What could I do?"

"Well.." he gave me a smile, a smile that seemed more threatening then humble. "There's a closet in the back of the station. I'm going to take you there, and when we get there, I'll lock the door. Then I want you to undress."

WHAT? was what immediately came into mind, but for some reason I was panicking too much to open my mouth.

"Don't worry, we won't do much." he said, smiling that I was helpless. "You want to leave without a fine? Go ahead. Just give me.. I don't know.." he looked at his watch. "Maybe about a hour and a half"

"I.. I can't"

"You wanna have a debt of 600 euros for the plane ticket? You wanna be considered illegally here? You wanna be arrested?"

"I can't" tears started rolling down my eyes.

"Look, I'm being very generous here. Your lucky your just a bit over average looking, and.. Hm, a average body to say the least, because if this had happened to anyone else then I would have definitly reported them by now"

"Sir, is there anything else--"

"No. Come on, I'm a gentle man--"

"Excuse me.." someone interupted. His voice was very soothing, but didn't decrease the worriedness I had in that moment. I looked over the shoulder of the young man who was hovering over me.

The new man approached. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm a official okay, I'll deal with this" the official said.

"Are you sure..? Can she pay for the plane ticket?"

My eyes widened. Had he overheard? Oh god this is embarressing..

"Look, young man," the official said. "What's your name? Do you work here?"

"My name is Edward Cullen. No, I don't work here" Edward replied. "If she can't pay for it, I will."

"Mister Cullen, the fare isn't mine to keep. It isn't this airports money. It's money she owes to Forks Airport. Paying me isn't going to hel--"

Edward pushed the official to the wall and pinned him there as he dug into the officials black jacket. "Hey! Hey! What the hell Se- Secur--" Edward pulled out something orange, it was my wallet.

I was in shock. The official then casually walked-in a fast pace- away. I looked back up at my savior, and my jaw dropped.

He was absolutely the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. He had bronze hair, messy, but surprisingly it looked tidy. His skin was entirely pale and clear, the only discoloration was the dark circles underneath his eyes. Each structure of his face was placed perfectly on his face, as if god had the help of leonardo, micheal angelo..

"You should be okay now" he said, interupting my observances.

I shook my head, I realized that he must have noticed my eyes darting around his flawless face for the past few seconds.

"Um.. Yeah. Yeah.. I.." I looked into my wallet to check if everything was there. I was missing something. "... Oh god"

"What is it?" he asked. He seemed really wanting to know.

"I.." I shook my head and my eyes began to turn hot. "My money's gone."

"Oh no."

"Oh god.. I can't believe this..."

"Ugh.. He must have taken it.." His eyes darted, then looked back at me. "Oh don't cry.. Listen, we'll pick up your luggage, and then you and I will ride to a motel or something, I'll pay for it."

"Ugh! Pervert" I slapped his chest, it was icy cold. "I've had enough today" I began to walk away.

"No, no I mean.." he raced up and grabbed me by the shoulder. "I mean, I'll pay for a single bed."

"Ugh!!!"

"Oh, no no no! I mean, the rooms only for you."

"You can't do that."

"Oh, it's no problem it's no problem. You just have to trust me and let me drive you there."

I thought for a moment. Driving in a car with a complete stranger.. Murder alert. I looked up at him to tell him my denial but then I noticed.. His eyes. They were golden. The most.. Unusual.. And conforting color.. I've never seen anything like it. "I.. Um.. Okay."

We got out to the parking lot. He walked over and entered a silver car. Then he gestured for me to get in. I walked towards the car. It was a beautiful car. It looked like it probrably cost over 100 thousand dollars.

I got in the car. He stared the car. What did I get myself into..


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what brings you to Liverpool ?" Edward asked calmly, his eyes focusing on the road.

I didn't reply for a brief moment. I didn't want to get friendly with a complete stranger. "I just came here.. to.. be here." I said, I finally raised my head from staring at my wallet for the entire trip, and looked out the window. I only saw the blur of trees passing by. "What the— How fast are we going?!"

He didn't reply. I was almost certain he was going to kill me. I knew it, I was in a car with a maniac.

"Slow down slow down!" I said, and panic was overwhelming me. "You Jerk, slow the hell down! Let me out of this car, you're crazy!" I brought my hand up and slapped him as hard as I could on the shoulder.

The car immediately went to a pause, and my head flung forward. "Shit!" I immediately placed my hand behind my neck, it was aching. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I turned to him. That's when I saw him behaving unusually. His nostrils flared up and his body move to the rhythm of each hard breath. His eyebrows were close together, tensed up. He opened his eyes midway through, and I could see from the streetlights that his eyes were actually as black as coal.

".. Are.. Are you okay?" I looked down at him, and there was a very long pause. I was panic stricken, and I pulled on the handle to get out of the car. It was locked. I looked back at him. I wasn't sure if he was angry, or having some major migraines.. Why would he be angry at me?

"Sorry," he finally said. He licked his thin, but perfectly shaped lips, and his eyes focused the back to the road. "I'll drive slower." He started moving the car again.

"Are you crazy? Do you need help or something?"

"No." The car began to move slowly, at a average pace.

"Do you always drive like this?"

"Yes."

"… If.. If you don't want me in here, I understand." I took my eyes off of his face and looked ahead.

He didn't say anything.

We arrived at a very beautiful tall building in Manchester .

"What is this place?"

"It's The Sun."

"What?"

"It's your hotel.

We both walked into the building, and I wasn't sure if I was surprised or not. I was not surprised that the lobby was decorated in majestic colors, and the golden satin drapings, because I'd expect that from such an architectural beauty it was from the outside. However I was surprised that he brought me to a hotel like this one.

I saw eyes of people in the lobby immediately eyeing us. I looked down, but from my peripheral I spotted two girls talking and giggling at each other. Okay.. This is very strange, I thought to myself. I was in a hotel lobby, checking into a room with a complete stranger paying for it. Not just any stranger, but a beautiful one. I wasn't sure if I should've felt pride for the envy of the women, or fear from the strangeness. The woman at the reception was speaking on the phone. Edward and I stepped in front of the desk. She continued to talk on the phone in a tone that seemed like the conversation would never end.

Edward and I waited for a few seconds.

"Um, excuse me." I said

She continued to talk on the phone. She held out one finger and the both of us.

"We'd like a room." It sounded as if someone from a radio commercial, because his voice was absolutely perfect.

The woman looked up, and her mouth dropped. I wasn't sure if she knew that she looked like she was staring up like she'd seen a celebrity. I wasn't surprised if he told me right now that he was a supermodel.

She then found out how awkward she looked. "I gotta go Jen, yeah, talk to you later, yeah okay, okay bye." She looked back up at Edward and gleamed a huge smile. "How may I help you today?"

"We'd like a room. I'm sorry if this is so sudden, and I know that it's raining and there's probably no empt—"

"No, no, it's no problem we have rooms" she giggled, but it seemed like a forced giggle. The kind a girl would do to lighten the moment or to prove how sassy and womanly they were. "We have plenty of single bed rooms in the second floor, I'll just sign you up.."

"It's for her" Edward looked at me.

The woman then looked back up from her paper and looked at me. Her lips turned from happy to a kind of.. dissatisfaction. She looked me up and down as if she hadn't known I was there. "Uh.. You and her.."

"No, ma'am it's just for her. I'll be paying for it however." He slid her a platinum card, which I assumed was his credit card.

She took the card. "Um.. How many nights."

"I don't know. Just keep billing it until she checks out."

Edward then walked me to my room, I thanked him, and he left. That was basically how our night went.

**Edwards perspective:**

Why did I do this.

I could have left her, I could have just walked away, but her scent.. It was the most delicious scent I've ever smelt.   
I had been in the airplane to the United Kingdom due to a recent outbreak of witches. I'd lived in New York City in the past with my family, but I had to take responsibility to come to the UK to help stop the reproduction of witches. I'm not here alone. My brother Jasper has already been sent to the UK in the beginning of the crisis, and as the witches continued to multiply and grow stronger, I had to come. I also have a few of the Volturis help. They're currently residing in the same building with us, in downtown Manchester. Felix, Demetri, Giuseppe, Dante, Sergio, Arian, Valentino, Adam, and Oken were the only Volturi brothers Aro had sent us.

I gripped the wheel, and reminisced her presence. What was I thinking, now I have to help stop a international crisis, along with helping this girl I barely knew.

I had smelt it when I was on the airplane, but I couldn't do anything about it. I needed to get her somewhere alone, to kill her, and to satisfy myself. 

So I followed her, out of the plane, to the luggage center. I traced her smell to the other side of the building, in a corner, where she stood with a plane official. I went into his thoughts.

Fuzzy, yet clear, I saw her, in trouble. _Tied up and struggling_, this I saw with his eyes. The hands that were not mine flicked opened a knife and ripped through her blouse, and a loud moan of denial escapes her lips, this was her fate.

I ran up.

"Excuse me.." I said, fighting the pictures of the other mans fantasy. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm a official okay, I'll deal with this" the official said. Pictures of her crying appeared, and I heard the problem she had, she couldn't pay.

"Are you sure..? Can she pay for the plane ticket?"

"Look, young man," the official said. "What's your name? Do you work here?" He raises a eyebrow and looks back at the girl. Images. _Her back arched and the unwanted hands fondled around her body._

"My name is Edward Cullen. No, I don't work here" I replied. _The lips, pressing on the creamy pale skin, moving down her body, and one hand lifts up her skirt as his face approaches.._ I closed my eyes tight to try to block out the images. "If she can't pay for it, I will."

"Mister Cullen, the fare isn't mine to keep." Pictures of him reaching into coat pocket on the plane. "It isn't this airports money." Pictures of him taking out her plane ticket.

"It's money she owes to Forks Airport." Asshole. "Paying me isn't going to hel--"

I pushed him to the wall and tried to block out all other images. I reached into his pocket and pulled out her ticket.

I shook my head and focused back on the road, I was reaching home. I parked my car in front of a tall gray building, the building which I would have to reside in.

I walked up to the front door and gave it 2 hard knocks.

The door opened, it was Arian. His looks haven't changed since last time. His hair, still the same medium brown, crew cut. He smiled at me.

"Guys, Edwards here, hey hey" he gave me a pat on the shoulder and gestured me to come in.

Giuseppe stepped down from the staircase to my left. His tall slender body drifting down the staircase.

"Edward" Giuseppe nodded.

I waited about 20 seconds waiting for the others to appear, and when they hadn't.. "Where's everyone else?"

"Witch gathering"

"Hey Edward, this place is awesome, you'll love it here, there's a really really nice spot.."

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Well, Jaspers upstairs. Tonights witch gathering is rather medium-small, we won't need him. Plus, you're his partner."

"I'm what?"

"We fight in pairs. The witches are weak, but they have high dexterity, and endurance, they're impossible to fight alone."

"The bears there are huge, I swear Edward, if you just.."

"Arian, why don't you go fix Edward something to eat and Edward, you can go freshen up. The bathrooms upstairs. To the right." Giuseppe turned around and headed back upstairs.

Once he was gone, Arian came up to me. "So yeah, we can go there to feast one day, it's really nice. I'm so glad your back Edward I'm so happy!"

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too." I smirked at Arian quickly to acknowledge his presence. I was guessing that Giuseppe was Arians partner, because the two were home. It was a rather strange partnership, Giuseppe was so serious all the time, and Arian was always girly and hype.

"I'll go put your things upstairs Edward, you can go check up on Jasper, or freshen up, or.. Whatever, hehe, I'm so glad you're here."

"Thanks" I said, and I went up the stairs.

Bella suddenly appeared in my mind. I wonder how she's doing.. I'm so foolish. I shouldn't have blocked out all those images, I would have seen that he had taken her money out too.. But yet, I had to block the images all out..

I flicked open my cellphone to see if her name was there, I had no idea why I did this. I just wanted to see her name on my phonebook, her name, Bella, there in my cellphone, with her number just below it.. I wondered if I should call her, just to check up on her, to confirm the breakfast we were having tomorrow, but I decided not to. 

I prepared my clothes for a shower, and that ended my day.


	3. Chapter 3

** BELLA POV**

Morning.

I had forgotten where I was and how I got here, for the brief 5 seconds upon my awakening. Then flashbacks of the previous day came pummeling into my mind, and I grabbed my head.

I sat up. The decorating of the room was beautiful regardless of the blue sunlight.. It was cloudy. There was an appointment today. I had asked him, Edward, that we should probably meet up on a daily basis, because I'd just felt terrible if he were paying and I wouldn't get to thank him each day, or maybe.. become friends with him. I couldn't let a stranger pay for me.

I put on a white sundress, refreshed myself, and headed outside. On my way to The Sun, I had seen a Starbucks, and that was where I planned on meeting him in the morning.

I pushed the door of the exit and I saw him standing there. His fresh face grinning at me. His face just enchanting, beaming at me like the sun had risen and the clouds weren't there, and that nothing was in my way of seeing how heaven looked like. "Hello." he said to me.

"Hi" I said lightly. "I didn't know that you'd come pick me up.."

"Is that bad?"

"No, no.." I began walking ahead of him to the stairway. My heels clacking fiercely on the floor whilst his movements barely made a sound. Him picking up the pace to come in front of me each time we approached a door to open for me.

At the lobby, I could see from my peripheral the same receptionist from last night

was sinking into her chair and staring at us as we passed by.

It was the same envy as last night, and I wouldn't be surprised if I get envied a lot today.

His car was parked outside.

"We're driving? It's only like a 5 minute walk from here." I said.

"Oh.. No, I'm just parking it here. We'll be hanging around the city today."

".. How long?"

"Until 7, I have to go before night."

"Until 7?! This is parking like, right in the most busiest place of the city, that's like fricken 50 euros an hour or something."

".. Yeah."

"Forget it"

This time I tried to let him walk ahead of me because I didn't know where I was going.

"You could walk ahead if you'd like.."

"That would be rude" he replied.

"Oh.. " Sudden embarrassment. "No, I meant I don't really know.. How to get there.."

He turned to me, "It's just straight down Bella." God his profile view looked great too.

I think every other girl on the street saw that too, because when he had turned to face me for that mere 2 seconds, 400 girls took the opportunity to examine his face.

He looked back to the street.

We reached Starbucks and we went in, on the door, there was a help wanted sign. Maybe I could work here..

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Uh.. I'll order myself"

"You don't have any money."

"I do have money, I'm not dead poor Edward, I'm not stupid to carry all my money in my wallet, I had some pocket change."

"I'll pay for you."

"No, I don't need your help.

"Fine, I'm not helping you, I'm treating you."

"That's the same thing."

"No, treating is when a person buys something for a friend, even though that friend knows that his friend isn't dead poor."

So, I ordered my drink, and headed to a table.

We sat.

"So, tell me about yourself" He asked me.

"Uh.. I'm from.. " I looked to the side of his shoulder to see what I expected to see, Girls whispering to each other, and purposely staying silent to hear into my conversation. "I'm from Fork, it's.. It's this place in the middle of America, and there's always nothing to do.. It's boring… What about you?"

"I'm from New York City" He replied.

"Really? Wow, that's awesome."

"Yeah, I guess its' fine."

"Where do you live?"

"I live in a building, with my mom, dad, brothers, sisters.."

"Really? Do you have a really good view? I mean, if you live near the top floor.."

"We own the entire building."

"PFF" I spit my drink out a little bit, and I quickly covered my mouth and reached for a tissue. God I'm so gross. Edward then elegantly handed me a napkin from the napkin dispenser. God, he's.. so.. graceful.

"How'd you get that building all to yourself?!"

"We've owned the building for quite a while, we had bought it during the time of the Great Depression, from a elderly woman's family at a very decent price, because my father… Great great grandfather, had treated her when she was being taken care of at the hospital, he's... he was a doctor."

"Cool, that's cool."

"What do your parents work as?"

"Uhhh.. My mom's currently working as a tailor, and my father had worked as a carpenter."

"Oh, what does he work as now?"

"He's dead" I said, quickly and relaxed, I had practiced telling people about my father when they asked, and I found that if I just told it straight as it was people tend to not feel so sorry for me. I hate it when people feel sorry for me.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh, no no, don't, don't I don't wanna get into it, I don't..."

"So you just live with your mom now huh?"

"No, I kind of had lived with my dad before he died, and then I had to come here, and wait till I turn 18 and move back to collect my fathers will."

"Oh, that's interesting; bet it was hard to leave your friends huh?"

"No, not really. I kind of ignored them for a while.. See.. I had kind of gotten into this period of depression in my life, because.. Because I had a boyfriend, his name was Jacob, and he'd just disappeared one day."

"Did he tell you he was leaving?"

"No, he didn't. I hate that in a person, when they just tell you they're going to do something, or make you anticipate something, and then just don't do it. It's terrible, what am I supposed to think. It makes you think hard, and realize that you had completely wasted your time with that person. Then it makes you wonder if anyone else is worth being friends with."

"Well, you have to trust in people" Edward said.

I sipped my drink. Then I realized how awkward it was that he hadn't gotten anything. "You aren't gonna get anything?"

"I'm not in the mood for coffee." He said. "I don't sleep."

"Hahaha" I was going to make a comment on the dark circles under his eyes, but good thing I held back on it.

"Have you gotten over him?"

"Yeah, sort of… I don't know. I still haven't really... I think. See, I like to give myself a reason when it comes to breaking up, then I'd have a reason to say that this relationship didn't work out.. But when it came to the one between Jacob and I, there was no reason, you know? And it makes me feel so insecure, because everything just... Cut from my life, my dad, my boyfriend... You know?"

"Yeah." He said, his eyes moved from me to outside the window.

I took the opportunity to examine his face, the smooth pale white skin, the definition of his high cheekbones…

"What brought you here?" I asked.

"Visiting my cousins." He replied.

"Oh, that's cool." I said, and I hoped that he would continue the conversation but instead, silence began. We both sat there. Me, hunched backed and pouring more packets of sugar into my drink and He, watching me.

"Uhh... So..." I looked around and didn't know how make myself seem more interesting. I felt so unworthy.

"Do you want to go anywhere today?" he asked.

"Uhh.. I don't know it's pretty cloudy," I replied, "It looks like it's going to rain soon.

"It'll rain tonight, but I'll be gone before sunset."

Well, we spent the day at a museum downtown, and we spoke about many things, we spoke about his sisters, Alice and Rosalie, how they—as well as he—were all adopted.

We spoke about the things we loved to eat –Edward didn't really like to eat--, the things we liked to do, books we've read, everything.

The entire time, I was wondering if it was either the fact that I had missed having a male figure around with me, or the fact that Edward was just attractive, that was bringing me the feelings I felt. I wasn't sure if I truly him that I wanted because I had feelings for him, or him I wanted because he was the only man I knew here, the only person to combat the loneliness I've felt, and I only wanted him here to know that I was worth something to someone else. But then I bought, who am I kidding, it's only been one day, and I'm already assuming that we'd have a chance. Yeah right.

We were walking down the boardwalks near the coast lines, and the sky was growing dark. I thanked God that it didn't rain, like he was watching me, and knowing how much I didn't want the day to end. I kept my hands clasped together behind my back. I pictured these scenes in movies and in books. The sun would be setting, the seagulls would be flying by, I'd be eating an ice cream cone and I'd be holding hands with Jac-

His hands moved behind my back and softly grasped my left wrist. I released tension and let my hands fall to the sides. We were holding hands.

We walked all the way to the end of the boardwalk, where the stores had slowly gone behind us.

Then the rain started. There wasn't even a pre-rain droplets, it was literally coming down hard. Edward quickly moved his hands behind my back and I felt like I was being lifted off the ground because in a instant I was standing in a closed hotdog stand. The only thing nearby that had a roof. I was dripping wet, and I felt goose bumps coming on.

The roof of the stand only extended so far enough to cover me and the front of Edward, the rain was still beating down his back. He bent down and held the sides of the stand with both hands so his head wouldn't get soaked.

Then he took off his coat and put it over my shoulders. He had on only a tank underneath.

"No, no I don't need it," I said. The rain was hitting hard onto his back.

He gave me a crooked smile. I was taking off his coat when I remembered I was wearing white.

I smiled half embarrassed and half disappointed in me.

I looked at him. He was so beautiful.

"It's dark Edward," I said, "You need to be back."

"I can't leave you here" he said, I made out his eyes from the partings of his dripping bangs. "The exit is a 20-30 minute walk away. Of course, I could always go if you want me to" he smirked.

"No, s-stay" It was cold.

He smirked again.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No" he replied.

I reached out my hand and traced the white skin of his arms. It was freezing.

"Edward, you're like stone" I quickly tried to fumble out of his jacket, I didn't care how I looked.

"It's okay, I'm fine, keep it on."

I placed my hand onto the side of his face and traced his forehead with my thumb to get rid of the drops that interfered with his face. He was looking down, so prevent the rain from streaming down into his eyes. Then he looked up at me, with his eyelids mid closed, piercing deep within me with his golden eyes. He gave me a gentle smile to assure me he was alright. Then he closed his eyes. His face just a few inches from mine. He inhaled deeply.

I stood there examining his face. All I heard was the rain patting onto the floor, and hitting against his body. Then I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him to me.

He opened his eyes, as he realized what I was doing.

His clothes soaked against my body, and the feeling of his skin pressed against me sent blood rushing through my body, to counteract with the coldness.

He pulled me away, "You're gonna get wet Bella!"

I pulled him back underneath the roof and rested my head against his shoulder to make sure he didn't pull away this time. Then I whispered: "I'm wearing your coat… I'll be fine… I just don't want you catching a cold."

I felt his jaw move, and I assumed that he was smiling.

The sky was black now, and I couldn't see anything, but all my senses were pleasantly alive. I heard his breath, I felt his body move with each intake, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
